Inverso
by Hypnosys
Summary: Esta nueva historia nos llevara por el arduo camino de los sentimientos de dos mujeres. Que pasa cuando las cosas no son a lo que estamos acostumbrados, si no todo lo contrario. antes de universos paralelos algo perpendiculares ShizNat!
1. Introduccion

**Hola, es un gusto estar aqui escribiendo de nuevo para ustedes, esta vez les traigo un fanfic mas largo, aun no se cuantos capitulos seran, dependera de que tanto les guste a ustedes. **

**Bueno en esta historia veremos a natsuki tratando de conquistar a Shizuru, lo cual no es algo fuera de lo comun, sin embargo, todos sabemos que para conquistar a alguien se necesita ser agresivo o tomar la iniciativa o en su defecto insinuarse a la otra persona descaradamente, bueno aqui voy a hacer sufrir a Natsuki ya que pues siendo tan orgullosa y salvaje, no se permitira a si misma eso de insinuarsele descaradamente a Shizuru, pero su personalidad timida tampoco la dejara dar el primer paso. **

**Y bueno si les intereso el resumen aqui los dejo con la historia, no olviden dejar sus comentarios ^_^ **

Era una mañana soleada en la prestigiosa academia Fuuka, una hermosa joven de cabellos azules se paseaba por los jardines traseros de la institucion, estaba observando las flores pero no con admiracion o afecto, si no con envidia, envidia de la belleza que poseian, no solo en el aspecto fisico, porque esa belleza ella tambien la tenia, si no por la vida sin preocupaciones de la que esas flores gozaban, no se tenian que preocupar por los estudios, no tenian un padre que las abandono, ni tenian que sufrir por el recuerdo una madre que murio cuando eran pequeñas. Por que ellas gozaban de esa tranquilidad y felicidad que la peliazul no podia obtener? No era justo, su vida no era justa, por lo tanto tampoco tenia que serlo la de esas flores, estaba segura de que al destruir una de esas flores su sufrimiento cesaría, al menos un poco.

-No deberias hacer eso-Pero que hermosa voz es esa, acaso es un angel?- Esas hermosas flores estah ahi para ser amadas, despues de todo se esfuerzan mucho para florecer en su corta vida- Tal vez no era un angel, pero sin duda parecia uno, era una chica alta de cabello color ocre y unos ojos escarlata, que apesar del inusual color que podría ser considerado como malevolo, estaban llenos de bondad y gentileza.

-Lo que yo haga no es de tu incumbencia-Por supuesto que no se podia deja intimidar por esa chica, si, talvez era el ser mas hermoso que jamas habia visto y si, tambien estaba conciente de que probablemente sido victima de ese famoso "amor a primera vista", pero eso no le iba a impedir que se portara de la manera fria y distante como con todos los demas.

Sabia que esa misteriosa chica iba darle algun otro sermon, asi que dio la vuelta y se fue de regreso al salon de clases, no podria seguir manteniendo la compostura estando frente a ella, su corazon sentia que iba a estallar y no podia permitirse una reaccion tan infantil, ella no era una adolesente como los demas con las hormonas alborotadas, no podia estar babeando por esa chica, mejor dicho, no podia estar babeando por nadie, ella era la princesa de hielo y no iba a hacer el ridiculo.

**Si****, ****ya ****se ****que ****esta ****muy ****corto****, ****es ****solo ****la ****introduccion****, ****o ****como ****diria ****un ****amigo****, ****es ****el ****aguantame ****que ****ahi ****te ****voy ****jajajaja****, ****pero ****no ****se ****preocupen ****ya ****esta ****lista ****la ****parte ****dos****, ****solo ****quiero ****ver ****que ****tanto ****les ****gusta ****la ****idea****, ****asi ****que ****yo ****diria ****que ****a ****los**** 6 ****reviews ****subo ****la ****parte**** 2.**

**Por ****cierto ****para ****las ****personas ****que ****leyeron ****mi ****fic ****anterior****(****y ****que ****espero ****que ****tambien ****esten ****leyendo ****este****) ****el ****personaje**** "****Luce****" ****es ****de ****una ****pelicula ****que ****se ****llama ****me ****and ****you****, ****o ****rosas ****rojas ****o ****la ****novia ****de ****la ****novia****(****me ****encantan ****esas ****traducciones ****tan ****acertadas ****XD****) ****en ****fin ****es ****una ****gran ****pelicula****, ****se ****las ****super ****recomiendo****, ****RKuga ****y ****Vece ****se ****ganaron ****una ****paletita ****por****a divinar ****O****- (-****eso ****es ****la ****paletita****) ****y ****los ****demas ****aunke ****no ****ganaron ****paletita**** :( ****se ****ganaron ****mi ****eterno ****agradecimiento ****por ****comentar**** :****D**

**Y ****bueno ****ahora****si ****dejo ****de ****decir ****tonterias****, ****espero ****sus ****comentarios ****y ****gracias ****por ****leer**** :)**

***Listo Comentario arreglado, perdon por la falla yo personalmente culpo a google docs y a mi por no tener word XD  
**


	2. Llegadas inoportunas

Era un día como cualquier otro en la academia de Fuuka, el sol brilla, las aves cantan y cierta peliazul llega tarde como pasa todos los dias. Despues de esconder su motocicleta detrás de unos arbustos se dispuso a ir en rumbo a su salón de clases.

Era un viaje sin duda difícil y no porque su salón estuviera lejos o en algun lugar poco accesible sino porque tenia que buscar una ruta en la cual no se encontrara con Suzushiro Haruka, la encargada de la disciplina en la escuela.

Todo parecía tranquilo para Natsuki, ya podía ver la puerta de su salón y no veía rastros de Haruka por ningun lado. Este debía ser su día de suerte.

-DELINCUENTE TE ATRAPE CON LAS MANOS EN LA TAZA!- Definitivamente al destino le gustaba jugar con sus emociones, primero le hacia creer que se habia salvado del castigo y luego le fastidiaba el dia y eso es sin contar el semi-infarto que provocó la rubia al salir de la nada y gritarle en el oído.

-Creo que quisiste decir masa y no son ningún delincuente-

-Silencio, no tienes despecho a corregirme, estas en detención Kuga, te espero en la sala del consejo estudiantil a la hora del almuerzo para dictar tu sentencia- Y sin decir mas se marcho, Natsuki supone que a seguir haciendo la vida vida de a algún otro estudiante.

Sin mas que hacer en el pasillo siguió su camino hacia el aula y cuando abrió la puerta no se sorprendió al ver que todos sus compañeros la estaban observando, era algo logico, estaba segura de que los gritos de Haruka se podían escuchar hasta Tokio.

Ignorando como siempre las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros fue a sentarse a su lugar, se sentía furiosa, sin duda Haruka tenía algo en contra de ella, eso de esperarla justo afuera de su salón de clases no era algo que hiciera con todos, ni siquiera con los que tambien llegaban tarde al igual que ella. Aunque claro ella tenía sus motivos para llegar tarde y al recordarlos no pudo reprimir una media sonrisa que nació en su rostro.

-Eres una masoquista Natsuki, si quieres ver a Fujino-san puedes hacerlo sin hacer que Haruka te haga ir a detención- Eso no se lo esperaba, ni siquiera al ser la princesa de hielo pudo reprimir un leve sonrojo con ese comentario

-Callate Mai, estas equivocada, simplemente me estaba burlando de la tonta forma de hablar que tiene Haruka y no pude evitar esa pequeña mueca de burla-Era una excusa patetica, ella lo sabía pero esperaba que Mai lo dejara por la paz.

Calmate Natsuki, sabes que no tienes porque mentirme a mi, pero si no quieres hablar de eso ahora esta bien, pero vamos algún día tienes que superarlo o hacer algo al respecto- Mai tenia buenas intenciones con Natsuki, pero sin duda la princesa de hielo era la persona mas terca que jamás había conocido.

Natsuki decidió no responder, ya tenia problemas por llegar tarde, no queria tener problemas con los maestros tambíen por hablar en clases.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Llegada la hora del almuerzo salio directo al salón del consejo estudiantil, tenia que llegar rápido porque Haruka se pondría mas estricta si llegaba tarde... o al menos eso se repetía una y otra vez tratando de que su cerebro aceptara eso como la realidad.

-Ara, Natsuki esta en problemas de nuevo?- Ahi estaba ella, ese angel con ojos del color del infierno, Natsuki se ha preguntado tantas veces si la ojirubi es un demonio disfrazado de angel para engañar y devorar a las personas que como ella han caido en sus encantos, pero la bondad y gentileza de ella le demuestran lo contrario.

-Eto... si, no pude llegar a tiempo a clases, por cierto donde esta Haruka, siempre es puntual para castigarme-

-Haruka tuvo un llamado de emergencia, parece que hay una pelea entre el club de kendo y el club de karate, parece que Natsuki se ha salvado por el momento, quieres quedarte a tomar el te conmigo?- Eso sin duda no se lo esperaba, un almuerzo a solas con "Fujino-sama" era practicamente imposible, sabia que siempre tenía a sus fans cerca, esta en definitiva era su oportunidad.

-Supongo que no tengo nada mejor que hacer- Perfecto, mientras siguiera con su postura firme y fría todo estaría bien y quien sabe, talvez Shizuru la encontraría intereresante, pero claro que la iba a encontrar interesante, ella era la princesa de hielo, no se puede resistir a ella.

-En ese caso toma la taza que quieras, estan en el fondo del salón-

Mientras Natsuki buscaba la taza ideaba tambien su plan de conquista, tomar te juntas, hacer alguna broma sobre Haruka, hacerle algun cumplido y listo la tendria en la bolsa, era un plan sin fallas, y mas si le sumaba el encanto Kuga natural en ella.

Todo estaba planeado, todo estaba perfecto, todo... excepto la intervencion de Kanzaki.

-Shizuru nuestros padres decidieron adelantar la boda-

**Tsss yo si fuera ustedes me odiaria por dejar el fanfic ahi jajajaja **

**Disculpen la demora, se que prometí que a los 6 reviews pero cuando paso eso estaba dormida, despues escuela, despues le toca a mi hermana la compu, osea apenas me la acaba de dar y todavia tenía que revisar este capitulo (ademas apenas han pasado como 24 horas de que subi la primera parte asi que no digan que los dejo esperando mucho :P), bueno primero que nada MUCHAS GRACIAS a todas las personas que se tomaron la molestia de pasar, leer y comentar mi historia, enserio 11 reviews en 24 horas, me siento soñada jajajaja enserio muchas gracias y ahora contestando a algunos**

**RKuga: SI tambien ya vi esa y the world unseen que es con las mismas actrices aunque me gusto mucho mas I can't think straight, es una de mis peliculas favoritas y si te gusta ese tipo de tematica te recomiendo una que se llama Nina's heavenly delights, es muy bonita tambien.**

**Erend:No te sientas mal por no saber lo que sigue, honestamente yo tampoco lo se XD voy inventando y aveces meto cosas que sueño, de hecho la idea de este fanfic nacio de uno de mis sueños y no de mi imaginacion conciente.**

**Kar: Aguanta que ahi te voy tiene varios significados, el mas bueno y sano es: esperame que ya voy, pero sin duda tiene muchos otros significados con sentido mas pervertido de los cuales no estoy orgullosa de saber.**

**Rouze: Perdon no lo revise en la noche y cuando me di cuenta fue en la escuela, pero estaba en mi Ipod y no puedo modificarlo de ahi, ahorita despues de subir este capitulo me encargare de modificarlo.**

**Gracias tambien a Gaths10, Luzy, ANONIMO xD y Cl4ud1A V y a los de letras al azar que no puedo recordar y me da flojera copiar porque ya quiero subir el capitulo jajaja en fin muchas gracias y sigan comentando :D**


	3. Un favor

-Talvez Reito-san debería comprobar que el aula este vacia antes de empezar a hablar de un asunto tan delicado-Era obvio que el moreno no había notado la presencia de Natsuki en el fondo del salón cuando entro con tanta urgencia.

-Lamento que escucharas esto Kuga-san, pense que Fujino-san estaría sola ya que Yukino-chan y Haruka-san estaban lidiando con una pelea en la entrada-

-Si claro, bueno mejor los dejo solos, se ve que tienen asuntos importantes que discutir-Natsuki no quería ser inoportuna, bueno esa era una de las razones, la otra y la mas importante, no quería que vieran lo destrozada que la había dejado la noticia, estaba a punto de abrir la puerta pero la voz de la castaña la detuvo.

-Espera Natsuki!-Que es eso? esperanza? aun le queda esperanza a tu tonto corazón? talvez eso que dicen los refranes sea cierto y la esperanza sea lo que muere al último.

-Dime Shizuru- Los ojos de la castaña mostraban preocupación, acaso estaba preocupada por la peliazul?

-Natsuki necesito pedirte que guardes en secreto lo que dijo Reito-San, no quisiera que hubiera rumores acerca de nosotros en la escuela-

-Claro...- Claro que no estaba preocupada por ella, que tonta había sido al creer que se preocupaba por ella-No soy el tipo de persona que se mete chismes o cuenta la vida de los demas.

-Lo se Natsuki, solo quería estar segura, dejemos nuestro te para otra ocasión te parece?- A pesar de tener el corazon destrozado no podía decirle que no a su castaña... su castaña que en realidad pertenece a otro.

-Si, como sea, los dejo solos tortolitos- La peliazul no podía estar un segundo mas en esa habitacion, asi que dio la vuelta para salir, pero obviamente el destino tenia algo en contra de ella hoy.

-A donde crees que vas delincuente, tratas de escapar de tu castigo?-

-Yo jamás escapo de nada, es solo que Shizuru y Kanzaki tienen asuntos de los que hablar en privado-

-Si claro, dale tus expulsas a otra persona porque no sirven conmigo-

-Excusas Haruka-chan- Le corrigio la chica de lentes que venía atras de ella y al parecer no era la única.

-Como sea, no vas a salir de esto, no solo llegaste tarde en la mañana, tambien causaste la pelea en la entrada, este otro delincuente lo confesó- Esto era lo que le faltaba, mas crimenes a la cuenta de la peliazul, pero ya no le sorprendía, podría haber un apocalipsis zombie y sería un cero a la izquierda para Natsuki.

-Takeda podrias explicarme como es que fue mi culpa una pelea de la que no tengo ni idea?- La peliazul estaba al borde de una crisis nerviosa, primero la boda, junto con su decepción amorosa y ahora esto, si Takeda no tenia una buena explicación para esto descargaría toda su furia con el sin duda alguna.

-Lo que pasó fue que escuche a unos de los miembros del club de karate diciendo cosas indecentes acerca de Kuga-san y mi deber de caballero me obligó a defender tu nombre ante ellos- Al terminar de decir esto Takeda estaba tan rojo que parecia un jitomate, Natsuki sabía que el moreno sentía algo por ella pero su corazon le pertenecía a Shizuru aun si esta no le correspondía.

Habia un silencio incomodo en la habitación, la escena parecia salida de alguna telenovela barata, Takeda miraba con adoración a Natsuki, Natsuki a su vez hacía lo mismo pero ella a Shizuru, Shizuru tomaba su te ajena a lo que pasaba y solo preocupandose por tomar su te antes de que se enfrie, Reito estaba preocupado por la situación de su boda, pero sabía que ni el ni Shizuru podian irse en ese momento, y por ultimo Haruka y Yukino estaban esperando la autorización para empezar con el castigo.

-Ara, esto si que es algo serio, me temo que habra que imponerles un castigo severo para que este tipo de situaciones no se repita de nuevo, yo personalmente me haré cargo de esta situción Suzushiro-san, puedes seguir con tu ronda de vigilancia en la escuela- Eso era algo que Natsuki nunca había visto, Shizuru siempre le deja los castigos a Haruka asi que o estaba en serios problemas o la castaña tenía algo planeado.

-Pero Fujino- La rubia intento replicar pero sabía que no tenía oportunidad contra Shizuru.

-Gracias por tu duro trabajo Suzushiro-san- Y con esas palabras la dejo sin nada que hacer mas que seguir vigilando como le había dicho la castaña.

-Bien ahora que estamos en confianza tengo un favor que pedirle a los dos, Takeda como ya sabras nuestros padres nos comprometieron y nuestra boda estaba planeada para cuando terminaramos la universidad, pero ahora la han adelantado-

-Un momento, porque Takeda sabía eso?-

-Oh, perdona se me olvido mencionar, Takeda-kun es primo de Reito asi que el sabe todo lo de nuestro compromiso, que tanto planean adelantar la boda nuestros padres?-

-Mi hermano dijo que será en cuanto nos graduemos, dicen que no nos tomamos el compromiso en serio ya que no lo hemos hecho publico y quieren adelantar la boda antes de que podamos romper el compromiso-

-Me temía que algo como esto pasaría, por eso quiero pedirles su ayuda a los dos, tengo entendido que esta noche los padres de Reito y los mios cenarian en la cocina de Quong, tengo pensado que nos encontremos "casualmente" con ellos, mientras tenemos una cita doble con Natsuki y Takeda-kun para que piensen que ya hablamos con mas personas de nuestro compromiso, ademas de estar disfrutando de nuestro compromiso tranquilamente-

-Por mi no hay problema, lo que sea para ayudar a mi primo- Si claro, como si al moreno no se le notara la emoción por la cita con la peliazul.

-Espera un momento, para tus caballos Shizuru, que te hace pensar que aceptaría tener una cita con Takeda-Natsuki estaba obviamente molesta, no estaba dispuesta a tener una cita con Takeda, no queria que el pobre tipo se hiciera ilusiones.

-Bueno lo consideraría como un favor muy especial Na-tsu-ki- Con esa sonrisa que puso era imposible que la peliazul le dijera que no -Ademas no tiene porque ser una cita de verdad, simplemente charlaremos como si fuera un dia normal en la sala del consejo- Eso para Natsuki era una cita, pero que demonios, no le iba a negar nada a su castaña

-De acuerdo, pero no tengo nada tan elegante como para ir a ese lugar-

-No te preocupes Natsuki, yo pasare por ti antes y tendremos un divertido momento de chicas- Natsuki juraba que ese guiño en la ultima frase de la castaña tenía un mensaje oculto.

**Bien eso es tutti por hoy, voy mejorando en la longitud de los capitulos aun no es mucho pero espero que les calme las ansias por el momento. Talvez tarde un poco mas en actualizar porque voy a salir de la ciudad, voy a visitar a mi papa que ha estado en el hospital una semana, y yo espero regresar el martes, pero no se si me quede mas o si me quede menos tiempo.**

**Bueno ahora esta vez tambien hay un premio, el premio es para la persona que me diga de donde saque la cocina de quong y que personajes fueron a ella. les dare una pista, esta en mi perfil y como me siento generosa les dare otra pista, no es anime ni libro pero parece lo primero y tiene lo segundo aunque no literalmente, si la saben o tienen una idea esta facil de adivinar con la segunda pista. Al que adivine primero le hare un personaje como me diga, con el nombre que quiera, etc. **

**Alfin:si le atinaste a tu primera suposición, no, lo de los padres de shizuru y reito no, ellos solo quieren un buen futuro para sus hijos, le atinaste a lo de que estoy mal de la cabeza XD**

**Bueno como siempre muchisimas gracias a todos los que comentan, hacen de mi vida una vida mas brillante, en serio, incluso mi hermana ya sabe que cuando grito de emocion es porque tengo un review nuevo XD se me queda viendo feo y me dice ridicula jajajaja pero no me importa todos sus comentarios me hacen muy feliz asi que espero muchos porfis ^_^**

**PD. No tuve tiempo de corregir nada lo siento :P  
**


	4. Viajes Oníricos

-Mai, si te conte esto fue para que me dieras un consejo no para que te burlaras de mi-

-Jajajajaja lo siento Natsuki jajajaja esque... esque jajajaja ay dios, me muero de la risa-

-SUFICIENTE!, me largo, mal amiga-

-No espera ya me comportare, muy bien mira Natsuki para empezar tienes que dejarle en claro a Takeda que no estas interesada en el-

-Ya se lo he dicho miles de veces pero es un cabeza dura que no entiende-

-Segura de que no quieres nada con el, porque parecen tener cosas en comun-

-Sigue con tus chistesitos y te voy a...-

-Tranquilizate Natsuki no hace falta que me amenaces, bueno siguiendo con mis consejos, no seas muy obvia con shizuru, a menos de que sea cuando esten a solas, si Reito o Takeda se enteran podrian tomarlo mal, incluso la misma Shizuru podria tomarlo mal, no te quiero desanimar pero tienes que ser cautelosa-

-Esta bien-

-Bueno en ese caso ya vete a tu departamento, tienes que lucir impresionante para Shizuru, ah y por cierto deja que ella te escoja el vestido cuando vayan de compras, le gustaras mas de esa forma-

-No insinuarse y dejar que ella escoja el vestido muy bien no hay problema, bueno me voy quiero dormir un poco antes de que sea hora-

-Buena suerte Natsuki-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Natsuki tuvo un viaje tranquilo de camino a casa, necesitaba pensar, pero estaba exausta, solo queria llegar a su departamento y relajarse un poco.

-Estoy en casa...- Nadie respondio el llamado de la peliazul- No se para que me molesto, nunca hay nadie en el departamento-

Natsuki se cambio su uniforme y se tiro en su cama, iba a necesitar toda la energia posible cuando llegara Shizuru.

.-.-.-.-.

Natsuki seguia en su mundo de sueños cuando...

***toc toc toc***

-Demonios me quede dormida-

Mientras la peliazul corria de un lado a otro sin saber que hacer la puerta seguia sonando, hasta que porfin tomo la decision de abrir la puerta.

-Ara, Natsuki tiene el sueño pesado, y por lo que veo tambien babea mientras duerme-

-N-no estaba durmiendo- a pesar de esa afirmación se limpió la boca, pero no tenia ningun rastro de saliva- Mou Shizuru no tengo saliva en la cara-

-Solo bromeaba Natsuki, pero se nota que estabas dormida por las marcas de almohada en tu cara-

-Lo siento Shizuru, estaba cansada y tan solo iba a dormir un rato pero no sonó la alarma... o tal vez no la escuche, el caso es que lo lamento mucho, pasa solo me peino y estare lista para irnos-

-Por supesto, toma tu tiempo llegue un poco temprano así que aun tenemos tiempo-

-No tardo, puedes tomar cualquier cosa de la cocina si quieres-

La peliazul fue a su cuarto, tenia que encontrar un atuendo casual pero que llamara la atencion de la peliocre, despues de unos minutos de tirar toda la ropa que tenia en el closet por fin encontro algo decente, unos jeans y una chamarra de mezclilla negros, una playera verde bosque para resaltar sus ojos y unos converse del mismo color de la playera. Se peino ya que su pelo estaba hecho un desastre despues de su siesta, despues de revisar su aspecto por al menos 5 minutos, decidio que ya era hora de enfrentar a Shizuru.

-Estoy lista, disculpa la tardanza-

-No te preocupes Natsuki, ese look vale la espera-Shizuru le guiño el ojo a Natsuki y la peliazul sentia como su cara se ponia poco a poco roja-Estaba admirando tu departamento, no te ofendas pero pense que eras el tipo de persona que tendría su casa hecho un campo de batalla-

-Lo soy, deberías ver mi cuarto, es solo que... bueno siempre suelo estar en mi cuarto cuando estoy aqui asi que no tengo tiempo para ensuciar la sala y la cocina-

-Bueno creo que es mejor que nos vayamos de compras, tenemos muchas tiendas por recorrer y no descansare hasta que encuentre un atuendo con el le quites el aliento a todos los hombres que te vean-

-Y a ti...-fue solo un susurro pero Shizuru parecio captarlo.

-Perdon?-

-Y-y a t-ti te parece bien eso? Quiero decir, no quier parecer extravagante para tus padres... y los de Reito claro, aunque tampoco es como si me importara quedar bien con tus padres...-Sus futuros suegros se dijo en su mente- o los de reito-

-Tu no te preocupes Natsuki, dejalo todo en mis manos- Si fuera por Natsuki ella misma ya estaria en sus manos, pero debia de dejar de pensar en eso, Mai le dijo que actuara normal y sin insinuarse y eso mismo es lo que iba a hacer de ahora en adelante... o almenos lo que iba a tratar de hacer.

-Bueno vamonos-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Despues de tres horas recorriendo todas las tiendas del centro comercial de Fuuka las chicas por fin encontraron unos atuendos espectaculaes, Natsuki, quien dejo que Shizuru escojiera su atuendo tal como le dijo Mai, compro un vestido de noche de corte chino color azul marino con un lobo verde bordado al costado, era un verde algo opaco, en reallidad no le gustaba el color de ese bordado, le recordaba a los ojos de Takeda, pero sin duda le gustaba el diseño, ademas Shizru le dijó cuando se lo mostró que si ella fuera un chico se habría enamorado locamente de ella, y esta simple frase fue suficiente para borrar todas las quejas de la cabeza de la peliazul.

Shizuru por otro lado tenia un vestido rojo escarlata que se veia deslumbrante al combinarse con el color de sus ojos, sin mencionar el pronunciado escote del vestido que puso a babear a Natsuki como un bulldog anciano.

Tambien compraron unos cuantos accesorios y se dirigieron de nuevo al departamento de la peliazul para cambiarse y arreglarse.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Disculpa que nos tengamos que arreglar en tu departamento pero no quiero que mis padres sospechen que nos encontraremos con ellos esta noche-

-No hay problema Shizuru, es un placer tenerte en mi casa- Natsuki se regaño mentalmente por decir eso, se suponia que no se debia de insinuar a Shizuru.

-Me alegra que pienses eso Natsuki porque antes de cambiarnos quisiera que hicieramos algo un poco mas... entretenido- Pero que estaba pasando? Shizuru era la que se le insinuaba a Natsuki? Tenia que haber algo mal en esto, acaso solo estaba bromeando, tal vez estaba mal interpretando la situación.

-A q-que te refieres con algo entretenido? Quieres ver television?- Por la forma en la que la peliocre se acercaba a ella lo dudaba, esto era muy raro, Natsuki sin duda se sentia feliz de que Shizuru se acercara de esa forma a ella, pero no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa y por ende retroceder a sus avances.

-No trates de hacerte la inocente Natsuki, se como me miras, esa mirada tan llena de deseo y pasión me vuelve loca- En este punto Shizuru ya tenia a Natsuki contra la pared- No trates de huir, sabes que me deseas y yo te deseo de la misma forma-

Shizuru lentamente se acerco a Natsuki hasta que sus labios chocaron, al principio era un beso suave y dulce pero fue aumentando gradualmente de intensidad, Shizuru besaba el cuello de Natsuki mientras masajeaba sus gluteos al mismo tiempo que la pegaba mas a su cuerpo, por otro lado la peliazul abrazaba a Shizuru fuertemente contra ella con una mano mientras que con la otra masajeaba suavemente los pechos de Shizuru, esos que siempre imagino tener para ella ahora estaban ahí en su mano.

-Te amo Natsuki-

Natsuki no podia creer esto, estaba en el paraiso, no podia pedir nada mas su peliocre estaba ahi con ella apunto de hacer el amor, podía morir de felicidad ahi mismo.

***toc toc toc***

Lo que le faltaba esta en el momento mas feliz de su vida y llega alguien a interrumpir

***toc toc toc* **

-No te preocupes Shizuru, no importa quien sea nadie es mas importante que tu- Sin embargo no tuvo ninguna respuesta de su peliocre.

-Shizuru donde estas Shizuru-

***toc toc toc***

-Shizuru!-Natsuki estaba confundida que habia pasado, estaba en la cama con la ropa que tenia cuando llego a la casa... no... no era posible acaso todo lo que paso había sido un sueño? No era posible se decia ella misma, todo se sintio tan real.

Sin embago asi era, todo un sueño, nada era real, Natsuki aun estaba conmocionada pero fue a atender la puerta, despues de todo ya nada importaba, se sentia tan frustrada, decepcionada, pero al mismo tiempo le dio una esperanza.

-Y si llegara a pasar...-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Ahhh por fin esta terminado, Lamento muchisisismo, la tardanza pero estaba bloqueada no podia escribir, de hecho el principio de la historia como que es diferente, ya despues se va poniendo normal, o almenos de la manera que siempre escribo, ademas estoy hasta el tope de problemas y dilemas emocionales, estoy a unas semanas de mi graduacion de preparatoria asi que estoy triste por eso, pero al mismo tiempo ansiosa por que ya entrare a la universidad.**

**Esta semana tambien tuve examenes en la escuela y no podia concentrarme en escribir con tantos trabajos que tuve que hacer para mis compañeros(lo bueno es que gane mucho dinero xD). Tambien estoy buscando una casa o un departamento para cuando me vaya a vivir a Morelia asi que eso me ha quitado mucho tiempo.**

**Tambien como me super traume con la leyenda de korra despues de que supe que Zuko aun esta vivo, no puedo sacarme eso de la cabeza, creo ke me voy a dedicar a escribir fanfics de avatar, almenos uno o dos para que se me pase la locura, no significa que abandonare este no se preocupen, bueno a todo eso sumenle tambien que no tenia nada de inspiración, hasta descargue la pelicula de hercules(que diga la compre legalmente XP) para ver a las musas que salen ahí para ver si me llenaba de inspiración pero de lo unico que me llene es de la cancion de cero a heroe XD bueno esas son las desventajas de no tener una musa personal :P**

**Y bueno dejando mis quejas y problemas existenciales quiero agradecer a todas las lindas personas que leen mi fanfic, sobretodo a quienes me dejan sus comentario, si no fuera por ustedes no escribiria ni ma... nada XD**

**Alfin: Que genial que tambien te guste la leyenda de korra, y tambien zelda :3 soy super aficionada de ambos, el premio consistia en un personaje en esta historia, como por decir que tu salieras o talvez korra xD no se algo asi, pero te lo ganaron D: aunke si haces tu petición talvez lo considere por la trifuerza de zelda :P**

**Erend: No odies a Reito, es verdad que siempre arruina todo, pero me identifico con el, ademas de que siempre arruino todo XD tambien soy vice-presidenta del consejo estudiantil de mi escuela asi que no lo odies, ya luego sera mas agradable.**

**Qaths10: Gracias :D**

**Shadik: Ganaste, felicidades, eres fan oficial de la leyenda de korra y por lo tanto te consedere tu petición, aunque aun no imagino como demonios voy a meter natnao a la historia, pero ya pensare(o soñare) en ello, Gracias por leer mi fanfic.**

**Cl4ud1A V: Perdona la espera, aqui esta el capitulo y prometo no tardarme tanto con el que sigue.**

**Fh: Thanks**

**Ghg: Obrigado(lo que escribes es una revoltura de idiomas pero creo que la estructura parece portuguesa)**

**Ian.23: Si seguro le dolio muchisimo, a mi me hubiera dolido lo suficiente para deprimirme un mes completo XD afortunadamente Natsuki es mas fuerte.**

**Y bueno de nuevo gracias por leer esto, y si comentan gracias triples XD**

**P.d. Escribi partes de la historia en mi ipod y otras no asi que talvez tenga faltas de ortografia en algunas partes.**


	5. La cena

-Hey cabeza hueca que no escuchas que tocan la puerta- Se escucho una voz al otro lado de su habitación.

-Si ya voy esque estaba dormida- La peliazul aun tenia la voz adormilada-Puedes abrir la puerta en lo que me cambio?

-Pff esta bien, pero luego no te quejes- Que habria querido decir con eso? Nada bueno segun Natsuki así que se apresuro y se puso lo primero que encontro en su cuarto.

Cuando Natsuki llego a la entrada la imagen que vio fue como en camara lenta, la persona que habia estado tocando era Shizuru por su puesto, eso no fue lo que la sorprendio, fue su rostro lleno de algo entre sorpresa e incomodidad, Natsuki al principio no supo como reaccionar, no entendia el porque del rostro de la peliocre hasta que vio a la persona que abrío la puerta y despues se vió a si misma completamente desaliñada, todo tenia sentido ahora.

-Nao como es posible que salgas a abrir la puerta solo con una camisa y tu ropa interior, y para colmo que uses MI camisa que tiene MI nombre bordado- Natsuki sentia como le pulsaba la vena de la sien por toda la furia que sentía, ese tipo de enojos solo Nao los ocasionaba.

-Te lo advertí cachorra, no te quejes- Le dijo como si no fuera la gran cosa

-Disculpa Natsuki, creo que llegué en un mal momento, regresare mas tarde-

-N-no Shizuru espera no es lo que parece-

-Que frase tan original, en fin ya me voy no me gustan los dramas, te veo en la noche- Despues de guiñarle un ojo a Natsuki se fue a su habitación.

-Ella vive conmigo pero no te hagas ideas erroneas, la conosco porque tocamos en la misma banda y como no tenia donde vivir le ofreci que compartieramos el departamento, solo le gusta molestarme-

-Ya veo, por un momento pense que tu y ella... bueno no es que tenga nada de malo, solo que sería algo incoveniente ya que vamos a salir a cenar en parejas-

-No te preocupes por eso, estoy soltera y sin compromisos-

-Fufufu, Natsuki lo dice como si se me estuviera declarando-

-P-para nada, solo quería dejarlo en claro, nos vamos?-

-Claro Natsuki-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hacer las compras no fue tan divertido como en los sueños de Natsuki, Shizuru llevó una foto con los trajes que llevarian Reito y Takeda asi que simplemente pidió a una de las diseñadoras que hiciera los vestidos a juego con esos trajes, compraron accesorios y fueron al salón de belleza para que las peinaran u las maquillaran ya que la peliazul le confesó a la ojirubi que jamas se había maquillado y ya no les quedaba mucho tiempo.

El plan de Shizuru al llegar al restaurant era que Reito y Takeda estuvieran dentro esperandolas, hicieron la reservación a nombre de Reito Kanzaki, mientras que la reservación de sus padres estaba a nombre de el Señor Kanzaki, por lo que "accidentalmente" se dirigirán a la mesa de sus padres, los cuales sin duda estarán tan felices de ver a sus hijos saliendo en citas dobles que los invitaran a su mesa y es ahi donde Shizuru sutilmente pediria que se aplaze la boda.

Todo parecía salir deacuerdo al plan de Shizuru, estaban en la entrada del restaurant y shizuru estaba hablando con el mesero, la peliazul estaba muy nerviosa como para poner atención a lo que le dijo pero ella suponía que le estaba diciendo la mesa de la que tenía reservación, el mesero se adelanto y las chicas lo siguieron.

-No tienes porque ponerte nerviosa Natsuki, no estaran los padres de Takeda por lo que nadie te hará preguntas incomodas- Lo que Shizuru desconocía era que el nerviosismo era por sus padres y no por los de Takeda o los de Reito, despues de todo, tenía que darle una buena primera impresión a sus futuros suegros.

-Shizuru hija que haces aquí con esta señorita, no es un lugar apropiado para una charla de amigas, la gente lo podría malinterpretar- Ni si quiera había dicho una palabla y ya le había dado una mala imagen a la madre de Shizuru que al parecer había salido del tocador.

-Tu eres la que lo malinterpreta madre, Natsuki y yo estamos en una cita- Hubo un silencio incomodo, una mirada de furia por parte de la mama de Shizuru, una expresión de miedo por parte de Natsuki y una inocente sonrisa por parte de Shizuru, aunque Natsuki sabía que de inocente no tenía nada- Estabamos en camino a la mesa donde estan Reito y su primo Masashi Takeda, lo recuerdas?-

-Oh claro, por su puesto, perdona pense que ustedes dos... bueno no importa, mi nombre es Ushio Fujino y como lo habrás notado soy la madre de Shizuru- Su expresión se suavizó y Natsuki pudo notar que era muy bella, pero no se parecía mucho a Shizuru, se notaba que era muy ingenua ya que Shizuru jugó facilmente con ella.

-Mucho gusto s-señora Fujino, mi nombre es Natsuki Kuga- Natsuki por poco le dice suegra, aunque en su mente lo es, pero no podia decirlo en voz alta, almenos no aún.

-Porque no vienen todos a nuestra mesa, estoy segura que a tu padre y a Ritsu les dara mucho gusto verlos saliendo juntos-

-Estas segura madre? No quisieramos interrumpir su cena-

-Claro que no interrumpen, al contrario, nos estamos reuniendo justamente para hablar de ustedes-

-En ese caso madre sera un placer acompañarlos- Esta parte del plan salió mejor de lo planeado, nadie sospecharía si fue la madre de Shizuru la que los invito a la mesa.

-Perfecto entonces vamos-

Ushio en el camino llamó a un mesero y le dió instrucciones para que avisara a Reito y Taketa del cambio repentino de planes y los mandara a su mesa.

-Hikaru cariño mira a quien encontre, y adivina con quien vienen estas lindas señoritas-

-Buenas noches señores fujino, padres, que coincidencia encontrarnos aqui esta noche-Ese era reito, con sus modales impecables como siempre.

-Hay algun motivo por el cual estemos todos aqui?- Ese fue Ritsu Kanzaki, padre de Reito, el parecia mas perspicaz

-Bueno padre resulta que Shizuru tenia planes hoy con Natsuki y sin saberlo había hecho una reservación porque queria pasar un rato con mi prometida y al enterarse en lugar de cancelar a alguno de los dos propuso la idea de una cita doble, siempre tan inteligente, me alegro de que Shizuru haya heredado ese instinto de resolver problemas que tiene usted señor Fujino- Podia ser la persona mas educada del mundo pero tambien era el lamebotas mas grande del mundo.

-Asi que esta bella señorita viene con Masashi, dime eres novia de mi sobrino? Porque no ha comentado nada a sus padres- Horror, era lo unico que Natsuki podia pensar al imaginarse junto a Takeda.

-Si lo somos, pero apenas empezamos nuestra relacion ayer señor Kanzaki- Era humillante pero era parte del plan y no podía fallarle a Shizuru por mas nauseas que le diera Takeda.

-Que bien, felicidades sobrino, dime planeas casarte pronto? Podriamos hacer una boda doble ya que parece se les da bien eso de estar juntos los cuatro-

-N-no tío aun es muy pronto, como dijo Ku... Natsuki apenas empezamos a salir ayer y ademas quisiera terminar la universidad antes de casarme, quiero ser alguien digno de ella- El que aparentaran ser novios era parte del plan pero tal parece que Takeda ya se lo estaba creyendo.

-Es una pena sobrino, se que no es la manera mas adecuada de decircelos pero adelantaremos la boda de Reito y Shizuru para cuando se graduen de la preparatoria- Por su puesto Shizuru y Reito ya lo sabian por lo que no se alteraron.

-Es una lastima tío, realmente me hubiera gustado que siguieran siendo solteros en la universidad para seguir saliendo de esta forma todos juntos, estando casados no será lo mismo- Shizuru se había quedado pasmada, jamás penso que Takeda fuera a decir algo tan prudente, su plan era presionar un poco para ver si podia hacer cambiar de opinion a sus padres pero al ver como habian afectado las palabras de Takeda decidió no decir nada, será mas facil convencerlos ya que tengan esa semilla de duda que planto Takeda mas desarrollada.

-Y ustedes no van a alegar por la fecha de su boda?- Peguntó Hikaru ya que se le hizo raro que ni Reito ni Shizuru protestaran si no Takeda.

-A decir verdad padre ya se que me voy a casar con Reito y no tengo nada en contra de ello, no me afecta si la boda es cuando termine la universidad o mañana, aunque no había contemplado que talvez nuestra relación con nuestros amigos cambie al estar casados, supongo que tendre que asimilarlo- De acuerdo talvez Shizuru no pudo evitar el presionar un poco, pero sin duda fue una intervencion minima a comparacion de lo que tenía planeado.

La cena transcurrio normal, despues de las presentaciónes y el asunto de la boda los señores Kanzaki y Fujino hablaban de negocios, mientras que los jovenes junto con las madres de Reito y Shizuru hablaban sobre lugares en los que podria ser la boda, al terminar la cena cada quien se fue a su casa, exepto por Natsuki y Shizuru ya que Shizuru tenía que ir a dejar a Natsuki primero.

-Oye tienes que estar en tu casa temprano?- Pregunto la peliazul a la ojirubi

-No presisamente, acaso planea Natsuki secuestrarme?-

-Baka, lo que pasa es que hoy toca mi banda, ya te había dicho que estoy en una banda recuerdas?-

-Si lo recuerdo, sería un honor ver a Natsuki en el escenario-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El lugar donde Natsuki y su banda tocaban era un lugar muy lindo pero escondido, incluso la decoración era como de una cueva, No era un lugar muy elegante pero tampoco era una cantina de pueblo.

-Bueno publico esta es la última canción de la noche, y va dedicada a alguien muy especial- Esa era Natsuki quien es la cantante y bajista del grupo.

_Last night I had a dream about you_

_In this dream I'm dancing right beside you_

_And it looked like everyone was having fun_

_the kind of feeling I've waited so long_

_Don't stop come a little closer_

_As we jam the rythm gets stronger_

_There's nothing wrong with just a little little fun_

_We were dancing all night long _

_-Bueno como agradecimiento por acompañarme te dedicare la ultima canción de la noche, generalmente vamos tocando las canciones conforme las piden asi que no se cual sea pero como es la ultima es especial esta bien?-_

_-Claro Natsuki, me haces muy feliz, nunca me han dedicado ninguna canción y mucho menos la han cantado para mi, te prometo que me gustará sin importar cual sea-_

_-Baka, no tienes porque forzarte si te gusta bien, si no ven de nuevo en otra ocación y te dedicaré otra-_

_The time is right to put my arms around you_

_You're feeling right_

_You wrap your arms around too_

_But suddenly I feel the shining sun_

_Before I knew it this dream was all gone_

_Ooh I don't know what to do_

_About this dream and you_

_I wish this dream comes true_

_Natsuki le mintió a Shizuru porque ese día ella eligió cual canción era la última._

_Esa canción reflejaba todo lo que Natsuki sintió ese dia en la tarde al tener ese sueño._

_Estaba frustrada, sin embargo no descansaría hasta tener a Shizuru, hasta que ese sueño se hiciera realidad._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Por fin actualizacion perdon por tardar tanto, pero la vida de estudiante no es nada facil(y eso que aun no entro en la universidad u_u)**

**Por cierto casi no comentaron el cap anterior D: no kiero ser exigente pero comenten o los mato ¬¬**

**jajaja no, es broma XD(no, no lo es ¬¬) pero ya enserio, se que es mi culpa, que algo hize mal pero si fueran tan amables comenten, no les cuesta mas de 2 minutitos de su muy valioso y apreciado tiempo(no solo me parezco a Reito en ser vice-presidente tambien en lo lame botas XD)**

**bueno hoy no tengo dilemas emocionales con los que aburrirlos asi que solo me queda agradecerles por leer mi fic y agradecer doblemente a las personas lindas que comentaron: qaths10, erend, luzy y ami y claro la persona de letras ramdom XD**


	6. Misterios

Mientras que los alumnos de la academia de Fuuka llegan a sus clases los dos representantes principales de los alumnos de la academia tienen una discusión, sin embargo, esta lejos de ser referente a asuntos escolares.

-Shizuru ayer no te lo quise decir frente a Natsuki, pero hay una razón por la cual no quiero casarme aún contigo, mas bien no aún ni nunca, quiero que anulemos nuestro compromiso, se que no tienes sentimientos por mi mas allá de una gran amistad y tu sabes que yo también te aprecio mucho, eres como mi hermana Shizuru, pero es por eso mismo que no me quiero casar contigo, por eso y porque me he enamorado de alguien mas, pero desafortunadamente esta persona no cumple con los acuerdos para romper nuestro compromiso- El moreno sonaba muy firme, pero claro esto era un asunto serio, podría causar la enemistad de dos de las familias mas ricas de Japón.

-Entonces lo que me estas pidiendo es que me comprometa con alguien que si cumpla con las condiciones que nuestros padres pusieron para anular el matrimonio-Shizuru no estaba alterada, al contrario ya sospechaba algo como esto ya que Reito nunca se había alterado tanto como el día anterior al escuchar cosas sobre su compromiso.

-Se que esto que te estoy pidiendo es muy egoísta pero mis padres no lo aceptarían y estoy seguro que los tuyos se ofenderían ya que no es de una familia adinerada- Reito de verdad estaba apenado por la situación en la que estaba poniendo a Shizuru pero sabía que ella lo entendería.

-Solo quiero saber una cosa Reito, es obvio que tu la amas, pero ella te ama tanto como tu a ella?- Estar seguro de tus sentimientos es fácil, pero asegurar uno mismo los sentimientos de alguien mas es totalmente distinto.

-Si ella me ama tanto como yo a ella, no tengo ninguna duda acerca de eso- Su respuesta fue rápida y segura, no titubeo ni un instante para contestar la pregunta de Shizuru.

-En ese caso espero que me la presentes pronto y que dejes en mi escritorio una lista completa de todos los posibles candidatos que cumplan los requisitos para poder anular nuestro matrimonio, es lo mínimo que puedes hacer no crees?-

-Por supuesto, la tendrás a la hora del almuerzo en tu escritorio, muchas gracias Shizuru no te puedo agradecer lo suficiente- Con esas ultimas palabras dejo la sala del consejo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La biblioteca de la academia Fuuka era uno de los lugares menos visitados del instituto, es un sitio perfecto si quieres pasar un rato con tu pareja, contar algún chisme o encontrarte con alguien en secreto.

-Reito que pasa, porque me citaste aquí?- La voz sin duda era de una chica pero debido a la oscuridad de la biblioteca no se podía distinguir su rostro, sin embargo era una voz bien conocida por Reito por lo que no se preocupo por ver su rostro.- Sabes que no soy del tipo de chicas que acepta tener encuentros en sitios publicos- Al oír esto al moreno se le subieron los colores a la cara y dejo de hacer su investigación en su portatil para tomar las manos de la chica entre las suyas.

-Por supuesto que no amor, yo jamas te pediría algo como eso, sabes que soy un caballero- El moreno era totalmente sincero en sus palabras, la chica sabía que era afortunada de tener a un chico como el.

-Solo bromeaba querido, se que no eres así, ahora mejor dime que me querías decir antes de que Haruka me encuentre, me han dicho que nació con un radar para detectar alumnos rompiendo normas- La chica sintió escalofríos de solo pensar en el castigo que la temida rubia pudiera ponerle, sus castigos eran famosos en el instituto y no quería ser parte de uno de ellos.

-Bueno lo que quería decirte es que Shizuru acepto casarse con alguien mas para romper nuestro compromiso, ahora mismo estoy buscando candidatos para ella-

-Es maravilloso, por fin vamos a poder estar juntos sin escondernos- Le dijo la chica muy emocionada y abrazando fuertemente al moreno.

-Bueno primero Shizuru tiene que formalizar su otro compromiso para poder romper el nuestro, pero si, después de eso estaremos juntos sin tener que escondernos-

-Y dime que clase de chico le estas buscando a nuestra presidenta, algún modelo o actor, siempre me he preguntado que clase de chico le gusta ya que nunca he escuchado rumores- La chica parecía tener un interés especial en esto, pero el moreno lo paso por alto.

-En realidad no tengo idea, Shizuru jamas me hablo acerca de ningún chico que le gustara, por lo que se hasta podrían gustarle las mujeres- Al oir esto la chica dejó caer un libro que había tomado de la estantería para curiosear por la impresión- Claro solo lo digo por que no se que tipo de chicos le gustan, pero no lo voy a escoger por su atractivo, si no por el dinero de su familia, tiene que ser alguien con una familia mas adinerada que la mía.

-Y hay un limite de edad para el prometido?- La chica pregunto una vez que se había recuperado del shock que le causo escuchar que a Shizuru tal vez le gustan las mujeres.

-Pues en realidad no, pero tampoco pienso sugerirle a algún anciano pervertido de 70 años-

-Oh no Reito yo jamas hubiera sugerido algo así, mas bien pensé en todo lo contrario, puedo sugerirte a alguien?- Diciendo esto tomó el portátil de Reito y busco unos registros, al encontrarlos giro el portátil para que Reito lo viera.

-Pero si es solo un niño de 14 años- Definitivamente no era lo que Reito estaba esperando.

-Pero no es cualquier niño de 14 años, ya viste a que familia pertenece?- Dijo la chica esperando a que el moreno revisara de nuevo el ordenador.

-No me digas que este chico es...-Reito se quedó sin palabras jamas se imaginó algo así, pero como dicen "Que pequeño es el mundo".

-Así es, lindo no? Tal vez si Shizuru no tiene interés por el lo tendrá por su familia-

-Bueno no puedo elegir por ella pero se lo sugeriré- Y con esto dicho la chica le dio un beso en la mejilla a Reito y salió de la biblioteca hacia su salón.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**OMG! Quien sera la misteriosa chica? Quien sera el chico de 14 años que sugirió a Reito? Y mas importante a shizuru de verdad le gustan las chicas? w descubralo en el siguiente episodio ;D**

**Se que me tarde millones de años en actualizar(En realidad solo un mes pero me gusta exagerar) y se que no quieren escuchar mis pateticas excusas pero tengo que decirles que pase el examen de la universidad! :D Así es, aquí tienen a su futura licenciada en ciencias físico-matemáticas, tranquilas chicas contengan sus orgasmos, se que una nerd antisocial es lo mas exitante del mundo pero por favor hagan fila XD no ya enserio estoy super feliz y parece que con esto mi bloqueo se fue, estoy con un monton de ideas asi que no tendrán que esperar mucho por la continuación.**

**Una vez mas quiero agradecer de todo corazón a todas esas lindas personas que se toman el tiempo de leer mi historia y agradecer doblemente a las que también me dejan sus opiniones, sin ustedes habria abandonado esto. Gracias: Bubuzuke-gremory, nicolii, Ian.23, qaths10, RKuga y gracias a los lectores también. **


	7. Secretos

Y ahí estaban, en una mesa de una cafetería en el centro comercial de Fuuka dos mujeres hablando de una de las decisiones mas importantes de su vida. La primera Shizuru Fujino con una mirada llena de culpa y miedo, parecía que sus dedos eran los mas interesante del mundo porque no apartaba la vista de ellos evitando así la mirada de Natsuki Kuga quien a diferencia de la ojirubi mostraba una expresión determinada como si estuviera debatiéndose internamente y así era, estaba pensando en cual sería la mejor situación para las dos hasta que lo decidió.

-Casate conmigo-

* * *

_**Unas horas antes**_

Mientras los alumnos de la academia de Fuuka tomaban clases, al menos la mayoría de ellos, una alumna rebelde vagaba por los pasillos cuidando no ser descubierta por los profesores, o peor aun, por Haruka. Afortunadamente, y realmente fue afortunada ya que la rubia parecía olfatear a los alumnos rompiendo reglas, llego a su destino sin ningún percance, el salón del consejo estudiantil.

-Hola Shizuru, te importaría que me quedara aquí hasta el almuerzo?- Natsuki definitivamente no era la persona mas cuerda del mundo, sabía que era una tortura para ella estar junto a Shizuru sabiendo que solo la veía como una amiga, pero después de el día de ayer esperaba que esto cambiara y la eligiera a ella en lugar de al odioso Reito.

-Ara, acaso Natsuki esta escapandose de las clases y peor aun usándome de protección para sus crímenes- Shizuru en realidad no tenia problema con esto, le agradaba pasar tiempo con Natsuki ya que ella no tenía muchos amigos, apesar de tener su club de fans y estar rodeada de gente cuando sale a los jadines y pasillos de la escuela, en realidad ninguna de esas personas se podría considerar como un amigo, probablemente sus únicos amigos eran Reito, Haruka y Natsuki, a Yukino no la contaba ya que aunque pasaban una gran cantidad de tiempo juntas en el salón del consejo, la chica de lentes solo le dirigía la palabra cuando estaba corrigiendo alguna palabra o frase que Haruka había dicho mal.

-N-no Shizuru, no es así, bueno técnicamente si... pero no, osea me refiero a que-Natsuki era muy fácil de poner en situaciones incomodas y siempre terminaba sonrojándose, eso le parecía fascinante a Shizuru, la timidez e inocencia de la morena bajo esa fachada de chica mala y rebelde.

-Fufufu, solo bromeaba con Natsuki, claro que puedes quedarte aquí, pero no sera un problema si viene Haruka y te ve aquí?- Le pregunto realmente preocupada, no quería que la morena se metiera en mas problemas con la rubia.

-Oh no te preocupes por eso, seguramente ya olio que alguien estaba rompiendo las reglas y este es el ultimo lugar en el que buscara- La morena tomo asiento en una silla que puso al otro lado del escritorio de la presidenta.

-Creo que estoy confundida, a que te refieres con que "olio que alguien estaba rompiendo las reglas"-

-Pero que dices, todo el mundo sabe que Haruka puede detectar cuando alguien rompe las reglas, algunos dicen que es porque tiene un radar, yo digo cool, no perdona es que acabo de ver una película y se me quedo esa frase lo que quería decir es que yo pienso que es por olfato y algunos mas piensan que tiene cámaras, honestamente espero que no sea lo ultimo porque si es así vendrá a buscarme- Shizuru soltó una risa sincera cuando Natsuki termino de contarle los rumores, ella jamás se enteraba de este tipo de cosas.

-Si asi fuera, ella habria notado como yo que llegaste tarde hoy, como acostumbras me tomo decir- A Shizuru le preocupaba esto ya que a los profesores no les gustaban los retrasos y aunque Haruka no siempre atrapaba a Natsuki ella llegaba tarde casi todos los días y ahora tenía una idea de el porque- Acaso es por tu trabajo en la banda que llegas tarde?-

-En realidad es porque soy muy mala para levantarme temprano, pero creo que el desvelarme todas las noches no ayuda mucho, aun así no hay mucho que pueda hacer, necesito el trabajo- A esto Shizuru no quiso profundizar el tema, sabía que no era agradable para alguien admitir problemas económicos por lo que dejó el tema ahí.

-Es curioso que Natsuki llegue siempre tarde y que Nao-san no tenga ninguna llama de atención por impuntualidad-

-Ella también llega tarde! Igual o mas que yo, solo que es una araña escurridiza y jamas la atrapan-

-Y hay alguna razón especial a la que deba tu visita o solo viniste a ver mi linda cara fufufu- Cuando Shizuru dijo esto la cara de la morena automaticamente tomo el color de un jitomate, sin importar cuantas veces Shizuru hiciera estos comentarios a Natsuki siempre se le subían los colores, era realmente una de las cosas mas divertidas de su compañía.

-No es eso! Lo que pasa es que Mai no estaba en el salón, sé que se fugo con su novio, aunque ella piensa que aun no se nada de el, y como estaba aburrida en el salón pues pensé que podría visitarte un rato- A este paso si Shizuru seguía torturandola así no iba a resistir mucho.

-Quieres decir que solo me buscas como remplazo de Mai-san, Natsuki ikezu- Aqui Shizuru empezo a llorar, o almenos a hacer como si lo estuviera haciendo.

-N-no al contrario aproveche que no estaba ella para venir a verte sin que me dijera que paresco una de tus fans locas- Esto le sorprendío mucho a la ojirubi ya que ella no solamente no veía a Natsuki como una de sus fans si no que en realidad era su unica amiga verdadera, una que no hacia una competencia de todo lo que pasaba en sus vidas.

-Natsuki quiero que sepas que yo jamás te he visto como una de mis fans, al contrarío fui yo quien insistio en seguirte hablando despues de que nos conocimos en aquel jardín, tambien quiero que sepas que aunque no tenemos una relación tan estrecha como la de Mai-san y tu, yo te considero mi mejor amiga- A Natsuki esto le partio el corazón, en cierto modo se sentía alegre de escuchar esas palabras de Shizuru, ella era su mejor amiga, la persona mas cercana a ella, despues de Reito supuso, pero al mismo tiempo esas palabras la colocaron en la temida "Friend Zone" la zona de amigos, Natsuki estaba apunto de responderle algo a Shizuru pero de pronto sonó la campana – Vaya, el tiempo pasa rapido cuando estoy haciendo sonrojar a Natsuki, ya es la hora del almuerzo.

Y como reloj suizo Reito apareció unos segundos después del timbre, tenía un semblante feliz hasta que vio a la acompañante de Shizuru, en cuanto la vio el alto moreno palideció como si hubiera visto un fantasma, Natsuki tomo este gesto como uno de desprecio y opto porque la mejor idea sería irse y dejar a los dos, después de todo Shizuru aun le pertenecía a el, Pero no por mucho, eso se repetía a si misma para darse ánimos, no por mucho.

* * *

-Natsuki te estuve buscando por todas partes, donde te metiste?- La morena apenas entraba a su salón y ya tenia a la pelirroja haciéndole preguntas, pero esta vez era ella quien la iba a intimidar, como se atrevía a dejarla sola, pero principalmente lo iba a hacer por la verguenza que sentía de decirle que estuvo con Shizuru.

-No Mai, estoy cansada de esto, tu fuiste la que se fue primero al "baño" y se quedó ahí toda la hora y tal vez mas, no lo se salí antes de que empezara la ultima hora antes del almuerzo, pero el caso aquí es que estoy harta de que me mientas, se que tienes un novio, hueles a perfume de hombre así que me dices quien es o no sabras nada mas de mi- Natsuki se felicito a si misma por su discurso de indignación, en realidad no estaba enojada pero ya era hora de que Mai sacara los trapitos al sol.

-Natsuki esto es mas importante que eso, tengo que decir...- La morena sabía que Mai iba a huir de el tema, pero ya era hora de que dejará de ocultarlo, despues de todo era solo un novio, no es como si la fuera a regañar por eso.

-Cuentame o me voy ahora mismo por esa puerta- La peliroja no tuvo mas opcion que contarle, despues de todo eso iba con la charla aunque pensaba dejarlo para el ultimo momento.

-Esta bien, si tengo novio- A esto Natsuki puso una cara de asombro exagerado, obviamente se estaba burlando de ella- No te enojes pero es Reito-

-Me quieres decir que tu novio es prometido de la chica que me gusta, de la cual tu sabias y aun asi siendo mi "supuesta" mejor amiga, no me dijiste nada!- Al diablo con no regañarla, Natsuki a diferencia de Mai no era una persona que regañara o diera lecciones de moral, pero esto era el colmo – Que clase de valores te enseñaron, salir con alguien comprometido, mentir a tus amigos y...-Esto era el colmo, que Natsuki la regañara no pasaba amenudo pero seguramente tardaria mucho tiempo dando vueltas al asunto y lo que tenia que decir era realmente urgente.

-Escucha se que hize mal, pero no sabía que Shizuru era la prometida de Reito hasta que tu me lo dijiste, el solo dijo que era c, si sabía que estaba comprometido y se que estuvo mal pero el me aseguro que era un compromiso planeado por sus padres y que podia romperlo, de eso mismo te queria hablar pero eres una terca, Reito va a cancelar su compromiso con Shizuru, es tu oportunidad y te tengo otras dos cosas que decir, lo primero no quiero que te ilusiones pero Reito me dijo que a Shizuru jamas le habia llamado la atención ningun chico por lo que puede que le gusten las chicas y antes de que te de un infarto de felicidad tienes que saber que reito le debe de estar dando una lista con los varones que son aptos para comprometerse con ella y bueno pensé en recomendar alguien, ahora no te enojes pero le dije a Reito que incluyera a...-

* * *

-Y bien, cuales son los candidatos?- No es que Shizuru estuviera ansiosa de conocer al nuevo hombre con el que se iba a casar, pero como dicen al mal paso darle prisa.

-Mira dividi los candidatos en dos partes, los de familias mas ricas que la mia pero menos que la tuya para que pudieras convencerlos mas facilmente, y los que tienen mas dinero que tu familia, a estos te costaría mas trabajo convencerlos pero estoy seguro de que con tus encantos no sera nada dificil- Reito los dos montones de expedientes separados y dejo que leyera, iba a guardar el que le dijo Mai para el final. Pasaron unos minutos y Shizuru bajo todos los expedientes y Reito supo que estaba debatiendo los pros y los contras, el momento perfecto- Shizuru hay un ultimo archivo, pense que tal vez te podría interesar verlo- Shizuru lo revisó con cuidado, sabía que si Reito lo había reservado al final debia ser especial, despues de unos minutos también lo dejo junto a los otros.

-Hay algun motivo en especial por el hayas creido que es una buena idea casarme con un chico de 14 años, especialmente siendo de esa familia- Shizuru se sorprendio al ver al chico de tan corta edad, pero no por la edad si no por su apariencia y la familia a la que pertenecía.

-Mira para empezar se que tu quieres terminar tus estudios antes de casarte por lo que tendrias tiempo para terminar antes de que el tuviera la edad necesaria, segundo su famila tiene mas dinero incluso que la tuya, pero como no es de un linaje respetado seguramente aceptarían un matrimonio con una familia con un linaje tan antiguo y respetado como la tuya y tercero no solo ganarías al chico como esposo, piensa tambien en quien va a ser tu cuña...-

-Si esta bien ya entendi, pero no lo se, es complicado, tendria que hablar primero con...- De pronto su celular comenzo a vibrar, tenía un mensaje nuevo, "Tenemos que hablar, es urgente, te veo atras de la escuela saliendo de clases"- Parece que se me adelantaron, como no creo que hayas sido tu quien corrio el rumor, supongo que tendra que ver con tu novia de la que aun no me has contado nada-

-Bueno supongo que ya la conoces, es Mai Tokiha-

-Osea que me cambiaste porque mis pechos no eran lo suficientemente grandes, nunca pense eso de ti Reito-

-Claro que no Shizuru, tu sabes que solo te veo como mi amiga e incluso mi hermana, es por eso que no me podia casar contigo, no por... bueno ya sabes-

-Fufufu lo se, es divertido molestarte a ti tambien-

* * *

Al llegar la hora de la salida Shizuru ya se encontraba en el jardin atras de la escuela esperando a que llegara la persona que la había citado ahí, cuando de pronto vio a una chica corriendo a toda velocidad en su dirección, era Natsuki y al parecer estaba escapando de alguien, la pobre chica estaba sin aliento subio a su motocicleta y le dio el casco a Shizuru haciendo señas de que subiera a la motocicleta, Shizuru tenía algo de miedo de subir, pero viendo el estado tan desesperado en el que se encontraba la morena no tuvo mas opción que subirse, se sujeto a la cintura de Natsuki y esta arranco pasando por el motivo, o eso creia Shizuru, de su huida, cuando la respiración de Natsuki se tranquilizo le pregunto para confirmar sus dudas.

-Asi que escapando de Haruka?-

-Esque queria ponerme en detención y yo nisiquiera hize nada malo, bueno nada que ella pudiera comprobar, ademas teniamos que hablar y no te podia dejar esperando así- Cuando termino de explicarle ya habian llegado al centro comercial de la ciudad, se sentaron en la mesa de una cafetería y cuando les trajeron su orden empezo la discusion.

-Asi que al parecer no es una necesidad tu trabajo nocturno despues de todo- Shizuru no sabía por donde comenzar así que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-Bueno tecnicamente por ahora no, pero en unos meses cuando cumpla 18 mi padre va a dejar de mandarme dinero y tengo que tener una forma de ganarme la vida-

-No pense que tuvieras una mala relación con tu famila-

-Esa no es mi familia, el tipo es mi padre si, pero jamas me cuido, solo se encargo de darme dinero y abandonarme en internados-

-Lamento escuchar eso Natsuki de verdad, en especial porque lo que mas me hacía ilusión era que ibamos a ser cuñadas-

-Pero porque mi hermano? Debes de tener muchos mas hombres para escojer, ademas aunque no lo conosco tanto he platicado algunas veces con el y al chico solo le interesa su patineta, es un buen muchacho, pero no creo que sea lo suficientemente bueno para ti-

-La verdad Natsuki hay varios factores por los que estoy tentada a escojerlo, primero por su edad, no me refiero a que me gusten los chicos mas jovenes, me refiero a que su edad me da la ventaja de poder terminar la universidad antes de que nos casemos, lo segundo era que ibas a ser mi nueva hermana pero parece que a Natsuki no le gusta la idea y antes de que reclames te tengo que decir la ultima razón, se que tal vez te paresca algo raro y absurdo dado a que me gusta hacerte bromas que algunas veces son de tipo sexual pero Natsuki yo... soy asexual-

-A... a que te refieres con eso?-

-Ser asexual significa que no tengo deseo sexual por nadie, no hombres, no mujeres, simplemente me disgusta pensar en tener una relación sexual o sentimental, es algo que no puedo soportar y antes de que formules teorias locas ya he ido con psicologos y no tuve ningun trauma de pequeña ni sufri de ningun abuso, simplemente asi como a ti no se te da llegar temprano a clases a mi no se me da el tener relaciones de ningun tipo mas que amistosas claro, y aun asi tu sabes que no son muchas-

-Entiendo eso, lo respeto y te apoyo en cualquier cosa Shizuru pero no entiendo el porque es eso una razón para que quieras casarte con mi hermano-

-Bueno pensé que tal vez tu podrias hablar con tu hermano acerca de eso pero creo que fue mala idea-

Y ahí estaban, en una mesa de una cafetería en el centro comercial de Fuuka dos mujeres hablando de una de las decisiones mas importantes de su vida. Shizuru Fujino con una mirada llena de culpa y miedo sabía que habia estado mal el querer usar a Natsuki para que pudiera casarse con su hermano pero de pronto se le ocurrio otra idea. Natsuki Kuga quien a diferencia de la ojirubi mostraba una expresión determinada como si estubiera debatiendose internamente y asi era, estaba pensando en cual sería la mejor situción para las dos hasta que lo decidio si definitivamente iba a ayudar a Shizuru hablando con su hermano, era lo menos que podía hacer por ella ademas de que significaria tenerla mas cerca, estaba apunto de aceptar darle su ayuda cuando Shizuru levanto su mirada, tomo sus manos y con una mirada decidida hablo de nuevo.

-Natsuki casate conmigo-

* * *

**Es el capitulo mas largo que he escrito hasta ahora :D si, se que lo de mai era predecible, pero apuesto que ninguno penso en el hermano inexistente en la serie de natsuki, jajaja y apuesto que tampoco se imaginaban al principio que enrealidad seria shizuru quien pidiera el matrimonio D: todo tiene una explicacion logica pero tendrar que esperar hasta el proximo capitulo que no se para cuando este ya que el lunes empiezo en la universidad XD tal vez lo tenga para el proximo fin pero no prometo nada, por cierto algo muuy importante, estoy traduciendo un fanfic de la leyenda de aang, es femslash osea en jerga otaku yuri XD y es realmente la mejor historia que he leido de esa pareja asi que si tienen tiempo pasen a leerlo :)**


End file.
